Suddenly in Love Chp1
by shitstank
Summary: What? Tak has a sister? Well in this story he has an estranged little sister which both him and his dad knew nothing about. Be sure to know that the main character in this story is Tak's sister Joey.


**Suddenly in Love Chp-1 A New Sister**

**In the early hours of about 4 something a.m. we see a car in the distance.Yes it was Takumi's '86' just finishing off a delivery to the hotels at Lake Akina.'Yawn', man I wish dad reminded me about the daylight saving thing I feel more worn out than ever. Just as he had finished talking to himself he saw a light in the rear-view mirror, it was a car of some sort, quite small indeed. Hmm, is that a car ,at this hour? Well no matter what it is, it's fast as heck. Its already caught up to me, and that barely ever happens! Tak was dumbfounded he figured it as a race even though he didn't really like to think of things that way but he couldn't help it. The car almost seems like it was challenging the '86' instead of just trying to overtake it! So,if thats the way you want it then you're gonna be sorry you ever came across this Trueno '86'!**

**As both cars ride up and down Mt. Akina Tak found out that this was no ordinary car and that if he didn't do something soon he would lose on his own homeground, somewhere where he has rode up and down for the past 5 years. Though this was an unofficial match Tak still felt kind of uneasy, yet he also felt sort of pleasent aswell while up against this stranger. They were at the 5 deadly hairpins and then 'drift' then another 'drift'. This dude was supreme, but Tak knew where he will land the final attack just like what he did to the younger Takahashi in his first ever race. But suddenly as he was about to take the final blow, his opponent comes from behind showing that the car was really another white Trueno '86' except it had a dragon type vynal but what was most surprising was that the move he had plan was used against him! But how ? How could anyone except for me and dad know that move?!**

**Eh, Tak you're kind of late coming back what happened? Bunta was standing at the door having a ciggy in his mouth which didn't really surprise Takumi very much. Huh?! Oh no-nothing. Oh yeah dad remember to reset the clocks for daylight saving. Yeah,yeah whatever. Bunta seemed frustrated about clocks and having them reset all the time. Tak still couldn't believed he lost, he lost to someone by his own move AND also on his own turf. Should I tell about this? Man my mind is still in the clouds, and it just feels so weird. I lost.**

**"Dunna-nana-nana-nana Igman, Igman, IGMAN!"Iggy was singing at the petrol station using a windscreen wiper as a microphone and not surprisingly it was bugging Cole to death! Will you just shut up for a minute or so? I gotta get some peace and quiet back into my mind!..........Ahhhhh, that's better. C'mon Cole I thought you knew talent when you come across it, not only will I conquer the racing world one day I will also be a blast in the singing world with my talents! Yeah ONE day. Oh hey Takumi what are you doing here? Hey Cole, uh hi Iggy..um are you singing into that wiper? Well anyways um I'm going to hold a meeting for every team in the area up at Akina mountain tonight at about 10:30 and well I know how to contact some groups but I need your help with Impact Blue and the Night Kids. Yeah sure no probs. Just as soon as they solved that problem a car had just pulled up for some gas and to Tak's surprise it was the 'Dragon 86', he was going to see the man that beat him on Mt Akina that morning. As the door open a person came out, Tak was very anxious, the supreme 'Dragon 86' dude was a-a-a supreme 'Dragon 86' dudette! She was tall and she had brownish-black hair with blond streaks in it, tied in a pony-tail, brown eyes but all in all she kinda looked like-like Tak!**

**" Um, excuse me, sorry um.. do you put the petrol in for me or do I do it myself? Hullo, hullo?" Takumi felt as if his mind had just flown out of nowhere and that he had just woken up from bed. "Huh? Oh um... you could do either but we usually do it for the customer." "Oh, thanks I'm not from around here so I'm not too sure on whats who and how's when." Just then Iggy pops up scaring both Tak and the 'Dragon 86'." Welcome how may I helpuuuoooh!" Iggy thought he had seen an angel. "Hey Iggy what's the matter? Iggy, Iggy!" Iggy was too distracted by the 'Dragon 86' to hear Tak. "Well i'm done, here's the money and it was nice meeting you guys." As the 'Dragon 86' was about to leave she unwinded the windows. "Hey can you guys tell me how I can get to Fujiwara tofu shop?" After receiving the infomation from Tak she speed off. " Can she really be??"**

****

**"Dad I'm home, huh?" Just as He had came into the house Takumi saw her, the 'Dragon 86'. "It's you? What are you doing here? Are you here to buy tofu?" Bunta got up to Tak and said " Takumi, a surpise has occured that neither you or i have known." "What do you mean dad?" Suddenly the 'Dragon 86' walked up to Tak. "You must be Takumi, you're the guy that I met at the gas station. Um how could I say this to you. I'm Joey Fujiwara, your sister."**

**Tak fainted.**

****

****

**Please note that the characters in the story are owned by Shuichi Shugeno exept for: Joey, Yu, Akira and all of Joey's school friends.**

**Was it a dream? No it was real Tak has a sister! As Joey explains how she is part of the Fujiwara, Takumi is still dumbfounded about having a sister and that his 'sister' beat him in an unofficial match. Also Joey meets someone that makes her heart race, who can it be? All in the next chapter of Suddenly in Love: Tofu delivery girl.**


End file.
